


A Hat In Time - Oneshots!! Requests open.

by orphan_account



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ! A series of one shots for your favorite gang!I will do Smut, just not for any characters under 18. I will also do any ship, as long as it is not minorxadult, for obvious reasons. !READER INSERTS ARE OK!!please leave requests in the comments!! write the ship, and possibly a prompt. Anything not specified will be filled in, or left out at will. thank you!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	A Hat In Time - Oneshots!! Requests open.

**Author's Note:**

> "darling don't be scared, ,please do never fear.   
>  darling don't be scared, for I am right here."

! A series of one shots for your favorite gang!   
I will do Smut, just not for any characters under 18. I will also do any ship, as long as it is not minorxadult, for obvious reasons. ! 

READER INSERTS ARE OK!! I will be using the "(y/n)" formatting, and the gender will be neutral unless specified in the request! 

not all works will be requests, sometimes, I just like to write, haha! 

smut chapters will be marked with **, chapters with sexual/mature themes without the content themselves will be marks with *. 

please leave requests in the comments!! write the ship, and possibly a prompt. Anything not specified will be filled in, or left out at will. thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave requests in the comments!! thanks, !


End file.
